Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker
LukeVsAnakin.png|SuperSaiyan2Link DBX7.png|MP999 Luke vs anakin.png|RatedMforMario Luke VS Anakin (Sharaku) V2.png|Sharaku Jr. Description The Star Wars Prequel Trilogy vs The Star Wars Original Trilogy! It's father versus son, where two of the most talented, gifted, and important Jedi enter the arena! But only one main protagonist can come out alive! Anakin may be the Chosen One, but can he survive a match against his successor!? Interlude Wiz: Growing up in Tatooine is something that nobody in their right mind would want to do. With all the sandstorms and Tusken Raiders, and because it was the farthest away from the center of the galaxy, the planet was the least desired. Boomstick: But whadda you know, on this planet on two different occasions, a boy was raised here, who was so sensitive to the Force, that his midi-chlorian rating were off the charts. Wiz: Growing up on Tatooine was definitely tough, but they were inspired to become the greatest pilots and escape that planet. Boomstick: Fortunately for them, they were given the chance to leave the wasteland and were trained in the ways of a Jedi by the all-powerful Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And then, their Jedi Knight adventure began... with a few bumps in the road, of course... Wiz: Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One of the Jedi Prophecies. Boomstick: And Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son and protector of the galaxy! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Anakin.gif Luke.gif Anakin Wiz: Long ago, on the desert planet of Tatooine, young Anakin Skywalker lived with his mother Shmi Skywalker. He was a normal kid who was inspired to become the greatest pilot in the universe, but for now, he was merely a slave boy. Boomstick: But he still had time to fulfill his dream, and used his limited spare time to build a Pod-Racer of his own, which he hoped to use in a dangerous Pod-Race! Wiz: But one fateful day, the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, stopped at Tatooine to refuel his ship. While there, Qui-Gon bumped into the young Skywalker, and found out his Midi-Chlorian levels were off the charts. Boomstick: That and Anakin's apparent virgin birth, had Qui-Gon Jinn believe that Anakin was the Chosen One of legend, destined to destroy the Sith and bring Peace to the Force! Wiz: After earning the rights to Anakin from the boy's owner, Watto, Qui-Gon brought Anakin with him on his journey, and was going to train him in the ways of a Jedi too. However, Anakin was too old to be taken in by Qui-Gon, and Yoda even sensed Anakin's dark future. Boomstick: But that didn't even matter, because Qui-Gon died at the hands of Darth Maul! So, Qui-Gon's original Padawan, Obi-Wan-Kenobi, trained Anakin despite his own worries about the boy's future and the Jedi Council's wishes! Wiz: Even in the beginning, Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was a naturally gifted fighter. Given Qui-Gon's lightsaber to train with, Obi-Wan realized that there was almost nothing he could teach Anakin. Boomstick: Well, he could teach him how to not be a douche, but fighting is more fun! However, that rusty old lightsaber was getting old, and in Jedi Tradition, Anakin formed his own Blue-bladed lightsaber, fit for his style of fighting! Wiz: Anakin is a master when it comes to the Form V Lightsaber style of fighting. And believe it or not, there are actually two different Form V's. The first is known as Shien, which is an art that not only blocks laser fire like with Form III, but also shoots it back at foes. Boomstick: And that was definitely useful, because a lot of Anakin's enemies were blaster-users! So Anakin always deflected every shot, bringing the fight back to the opponent! But his dependance on this form only led to his downfall, when he had to go up against Count Dooku, another lightsaber wielder. And this, well, got his arm cut off. Wiz: So, after Dooku escaped in fear of being killed by Master Yoda, Anakin and his new robotic hand trained in the second style of Form V, Djem So. Boomstick: Djem So is basically exactly like Shien! The only difference is Djem So focuses on swordplay while Shien focuses on blaster fire! Like Shien, Djem So brings the fight back to the foe, using strong cross slashes and expert technique to make the opponent in trouble instead of the other way around! Wiz: Using this, the next time Anakin saw Dooku, he quickly behanded and beheaded him, even without the help of his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan. Boomstick: Being a Jedi Knight, obviously Anakin is one with the Force, which is an invisible power that all Jedi can manipulate! With it, Anakin can lift things, push things, and pull things all with his mind! Wiz: However, as Anakin was getting exposed to the Dark Side more an more, he also learned the Sith Force attack known as Force Choke. With this, Anakin can choke someone just by clenching his fist. Boomstick: But, Anakin is kinda angry... like, all the time. He has anger, even if he's not mad at his opponent! And he uses the rage to power up his strength and will to win! But anger also leads to clumsiness... and the Dark Side. Anakin: I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children, too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I HATE THEM! Luke Wiz: Born on the desert planet of Tatooine, and raised by his Aunt and Uncle, young Luke Skywalker was a young man inspired to become a pilot. Boomstick: Sound familiar? Wiz: Luke had been raised by his Aunt and Uncle at birth, and was always curious about his father, but he never brought it up too often. Boomstick: Luke really wanted to be in the Rebel Alliance like all his friends, but unfortunately, his uncle Owen needed help on the farm for another year, and Luke couldn't do a thing about it. It really does suck to be a teenager. Wiz: However, that same day, Luke had obtained two new robot companions, C-3PO and R2-D2. They seemed like normal droids, and promised to do their job, but R2 suddenly projected a message onto the ground sent by Princess Leia of Alderaan. Boomstick: And, obviously, she was Luke's twin sister, but Luke fell right in love with her the moment he saw the hologram! Wiz: Princess Leia seemed to be asking for a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic. Unfortunately, Luke was soon knocked out by Tusken Raiders. But fortunately, the man named Ben Kenobi came to his rescue. Boomstick: And holy shit, it seemed Ben Kenobi was actually Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wow, what a surprise. Anyways, Obi quickly brought Luke to his hut, and gifted Luke with Anakin's old lightsaber before he "died." Wiz: After saving Leia from the clutches of Darth Vader in the Death Star, and than blowing up the entire Death Star, Luke got a big kiss from his sister... who he still didn't know was his sister. Boomstick: Actually, that happened during her rescue but okay... AHEM, in the battle of Hoth, Luke could weild his lightsaber, and was proficient with the Force, but needing more power, he flew off to find the Master Yoda. Wiz: There, Luke not only crafted his own green-bladed lightsaber, but was taught how to use one of the seven forms of Lightsaber dueling. And Luke's greatest was... Form IV, also known as Ataru. This was focused on being agile, and covering all open spaces when attacked. Boomstick: He was very good with this, and soon came to be a defensive fighter over an offensive fighter. And it helped him last a bit in his first fight against his father, Lord Vader! Wiz: However, after Vader got past all his defenses with his own offensive style, Luke decided that he too had to learn how to fight back instead of holding back. Boomstick: And no, he didn't train with Yoda to learn how to utilize Form V! He literally learned it by studying Vader's own use of the styke during their first battle! Wiz: But, Luke still doesn't use this very often. He stuck to Ataru in the second fight. However, when Vader enraged the young Skywalker, Luke completely lost it, and went with a far more brutal Djem So. Boomstick: Trust us, he was really angry! He beat his father to death with no second thought! And that just shows, that like his father, Luke can't control his rage either. Wiz: And that makes sense too. If Anakin was too old at eight years old to become a Jedi, than Luke was like an old grandpa, being about ten years older than that. Boomstick: And that explains why Luke has done some pretty Sith-like things! Just with the swipe of his hand, he had the Force choke out two of Jabba's guards! Wiz: Even so, Luke is very tough. He took out all kinds of behemoths, Vader, and even Jabba the Hutt's entire crew. Luke Skywalker: I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father. Fight! It was a peaceful day on Tatooine. The sand was blowing around like always, making it almost impossible to see. But there was a small half-destroyed house on the horizon. And on the inside, was a young boy grieving over the death of his aunt and uncle in that exact house, many years ago. That young man was named Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight clad in black robes, with a lightsaber strapped to his side. He was sitting on a chair, back hunched over and hand cupping face. Luke was obviously very depressed, or very bored. But there was absolutely no time to cry about his aunt and uncle's deaths. In no time flat, a golden human-like robot and a small blue and white robot burst into the scene. Luke perked up, looking and standing up to come face-to-face with the golden robot, C-3PO. "Sir!" C-3PO began. "Artoo needed to see you right away! He says he had a message... from his old master." "Obi-Wan?" Luke asked, crossing his arms to ponder for a moment, before looking down at the little robot known as R2-D2. "I believe he meant his other master, sir." "Other master..?" Luke inquired. "Well, let's see it, then!" Artoo made a whistling noise, and than a beam of light shot out of R2-D2's disk slot, coming to form a prerecorded holographic image of a boy around Luke's age. This boy didn't seem to be feeling as hunky-dory as Luke. He had a frown on his face, that actually looked more like a scowl. A thick scar was cut across his right eye, and his hair was a mess. "You." The hologram growled. "I've heard you name around the galaxy. Some people are even saying you're the Chosen One, eh?" "Who... is this guy?" Luke asked in his mind. The other man continued. "Meet me in the Mustafar System. With such power, as I hear you possess, Luke, I'm sure our meeting will be quite interesting." And with that, the hologram faded, leaving Luke and even C-3PO speechless. "Seems Master Skywalker would like to meet you, Master.. Skywalker." "You know him too?" Luke asied. "And—... Master-who-now?" Before Threepio could even say a word, Luke was out the door, dashing towards a ship that could get him where he needs to go. Luke ran all the way to Han Solo. To the Millennium Falcon. "Hey, kid, what's up?" Han asked while polishing his ship beside his Wookie friend, Chewbacca. Too late to ask, Luke was already in the ship. Han and Chewie followed him in curiously. "If you really need to go somewhere, kid, just ask..." Han mumbled. "Where're we goin'?" "That volcanic planet. The Mustafar System." Luke answered. "The Mustafar System? That place is a wreck!" Han argued. "What's even there that you hope to find?" "I'll tell you why along the way, Han. Let's go." The Millennium Falcon rose into the air, then blasted out of Tatooine's atmosphere. After a few dozen minutes, Han turned off lightspeed as they neared the atmosphere of the volcanic planet, Mustafar. Han landed the Millennium Falcon on the planet gently, and Luke exited it. "Good luck, kid! I'll wait here!" Han called to Luke from the ship. Beside him, Chewbacca growled. Luke nodded, than walked forward in his search. The place just seemed... bare. Well, aside from the rocks and lava. But there was no life in sight. From back in the ship, Han mumbled, "I've got a bad feeling about this... eh, Chewie?" "He didn't show..." Luke murmured, wandering around the area. "This is the only landing platform in sight..." That's when, suddenly, he sensed somebody behind him, and immediately turned. "Hey." Said that man standing in front of him. It was undoubtedly the gruff man on the hologram. "Who are you? And what's with all my droids knowing who you are?" Luke questioned him. "My name is Anakin Skywalker." The man said, expression not changing in the slightest. "So that's what Threepio meant by Master Skywalker..." Luke thought. "But... Anakin? You can't fool me with that name." "I am the Chosen One, and the strongest Jedi alive." Anakin continued. "Whether you believe my title or not... Fight me now! I want to see if you live up to the crazy strong Jedi that people make you out to be!" Anakin threw up a steel handle, than grabbed the tube with his right hand. Right when his hand touched it, the bright blue blade on it sprung to life. Luke patted his side, feeling for his blade. His trusty lightsaber was right there, so Luke took it out, and activated the beam. A blade made of green energy erupted out of the metal handle. 'FIGHT!' Anakin, without second thought, swung for Luke's head with his blue saber. Luke's green lightsaber intercepted the blow in a flash of bright green, causing sparks to shoot out. Before they knew it, Luke and Anakin were in a sword struggle. Luke pushed as hard as he could, but Anakin didn't look like he was budging. With his teeth clenched hard, Anakin let out a cry of rage and shoved Luke backwards. To follow it up, Anakin rushed forward and beat Luke a few times with his blade, ending it with a powerful side kick. Luke flew off far, but stood his ground after a moment of skidding. Anakin rushed forward, trying for the same combo, but this time, Luke blocked the opposing blue blade with his own green one. Now in another clash, Luke chose a new tactic so he wouldn't lose. Thrusting his left hand forward at Anakin's chest and using the power of the Force, Anakin was launched several dozen feet backwards, landing in a pile of rubble. In a magnificent jump, using Force Jump, Anakin burst out of the rubble and landed in front of Luke with a BOOM. Anakin, instead of re-igniting his lightsaber, stretched out his right hand and made it into a shape as if he were holding a ball. Immediately, Luke began to rise into the air. "Already, I'm finding myself to be disappointed!" Anakin remarked. Luke raised a tiny bit higher into the air, before coming to a halt. That's when Anakin slowly began to clench his fist. And at that time, Luke also was beginning to start choking. His breath just... failed. So, in a useless attempt to save himself, the younger Skywalker used his robotic hand and grasped his throat. But he also had another idea. Now with his left hand, Luke began to also Force Choke Anakin. Anakin, now also failing at breathing, stopped Force Choking Luke and clasped his hand against his throat. In a flash, both were choking each other, but at the same time, the Force Choke failed and they released each other. As Luke landed, both heroes flicked on their sabers. Luke quickly moved before Anakin had the chance, throwing his green lightsaber at Anakin, piercing the Chosen One right through the shoulder. In the time that Anakin was flinching, Luke Forced the green sword back into his hand, jumped at Anakin, and crushed Anakin's nose with the hilt of the blade. Anakin cried out in pain, giving Luke the chance he needed to completely do a Force-powered drop kick on Anakin, sending him back and making Anakin land right beside a pool of lava. Anakin, eyes closed in pain, reached his right hand over to push himself up... and one of his fingers took a dip in a pool. It wasn't even a minute before Anakin's robotic finger melted right off. Feeling the heat, Anakin ripped his hand from the pool before any further melting occurred, and he hopped onto his two feet. Standing up, Anakin realized that Luke was right in front of him. "I'll admit, you have some skills, but—" "—I am a Jedi. Like my father before me. Not a faker, like you." Luke said. Anakin turned on his lightsaber for what felt like the billionth time. Anakin started off with horizontal slashes, going at Luke with great power and skill. Next came vertical slashes, and then eventually, a combination of both horizantal and vertical slashes. Luke blocked each blow precisely, only having a few get through, causing minimal damage. Luke finally blocked one very powerful slash, and skidded backwards a few feet. Luke hurried and used Force Jump to jump over Anakin, landing behind him. Anakin, seeing where Luke jumped to, and also sensing him with the Force, readied his lightsaber... SWOOSH! Anakin turned, swung his lightsaber, and disarmed Luke... literally. Luke cried out in pain as his right arm, along with his robot hand and lightsaber, fell to the ground. Now, not only were there pools of lava in the area, but also one pool of blood. Luke was very damaged, but he couldn't give up now. Grabbing the lightsaber out if his severed hand, Luke began to fight once again... left handed. Luke wasn't looking too good. Anakin easily blocked each of his attacks, then gave Luke a few more burns. Finally, after seeing how weak Luke was without an arm, Anakin lowered his defenses. "Unleash your power! If you're my son, I know you have it!" Anakin laughed. Luke was getting angry. SLICE! Luke gave Anakin a very deep scar across his chest, blood pouring out of the wound like water from a tap. Anakin put his hand on his chest in pain, and removing his glove, his hand was now drenched in bodily fluids. Anakin growled a bit, and lunged at Luke. They were both injured, but could still fight. As Anakin tackled Luke, both their lightsaber's went flying out of reach. Luke punched the Chosen one in the face as hard as he could, and blood dripped out of Anakin's nose! But as Luke was about to punch one more time, Anakin Skywalker grabbed his arm, and completely snapped the bone! In immense pain, Luke headbutted Anakin, which worked as planned and got Anakin off of him. Anakin rolled on the ground a bit as a result of being pushed, and both he and Luke hopped to their feet at the same time. While Anakin was busy tending to his nose, thinking Luke was harmless now, the younger Skywalker used the Force and had his lightsaber come back to him. But, having no workable hands, this would be a bit of a problem... So, his lightsaber went into his mouth. Anakin tightened his gloves, reached for his Lightsaber, looked up and— "GAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Anakin screamed. Although it was hard to fight with your sword in your mouth, Luke managed to completely destroy Anakin's right eye just by stabbing the thing. Anakin took a few steps back, cupped his eye with one hand, shot a glare at Luke, and used his remaining hand to weild his lightsaber. Anakin swung, Luke managed to block. Anakin swung a second time, Luke just ducked under it. And in own swift move, Luke kicked Anakin onto his bottom, which Anakin reacted to by simply standing up. Now the Chosen One was getting mad. With a punch to Luke's face knocking the lightsaber out of Luke's mouth, and an elbow to the jaw for good measure, Luke fell to his knees. "It's over. You're no fighter... I'm surprised anyone even likes you." Anakin scowled. Luke knew it was over. Anakin Forced Luke's emerald green blade into his right hand, which was no longer cupping his destroyed eye, and took a vertical swing at Luke. Luke's remaining arm, the broken one, was cut right off. And with his own Lightsaber, Luke's legs were sliced off knee-down. Luke couldn't cry out; it was all simply too painful. Anakin quickly Forced Luke with his mind to meet him eye-to-eye. Putting both un-activated sabers facing upwards below Luke's chin, Anakin was ready to win. SPLATTER! The sabers activated stabbing Luke from throat to cranium in two separate places. He then crossed his arms... and sliced in an X-formation, cutting Luke into four pieces! 'KO!' "You underestimated my power..." Anakin said, before throwing all four of Luke's parts, and his lightsaber, into a lake of lava to melt away and never be seen again. "Unfortunately, you won't live to correct that mistake." Conclusion Wiz: That was extremely close. Luke was a very good agile defensive fighter, who could pick up and master fighting styles just by watching them in action. But against Anakin, he was simply outmatched. Boomstick: Yeah! Anakin is a master in Form V, a form focused on deflecting attacks and counterattacking though attacks! Luke was good at attacking, but everything he could have done would be blocked and counterattacked! Wiz: Even so, Luke doesn't even attack that often. He plays it safe, going for the defensive and striking when possible. But with Luke starting with defense right off the bat, and Anakin starting with offense, Luke would be overwhelmed. Boomstick: And he'd be overwhelmed even more because of his anger! Unlike with most, anger helps Anakin fight a ton! And in DEATH BATTLE!, killing restraints are removed, making his rage grow to unimaginable levels! Wiz: Another small thing to mention, is that one of the makers of the Star Wars prequels said this: "On this film, Obi is eight—he's moved up—Anakin is a nine; Yoda is a nine. They're up with Sidious." Note, it states that Anakin is on par with Yoda... Boomstick: ... who's a person Luke couldn't even dream to match! And it makes it even worse for ol' Luke when you consider that Luke had minimal training, which he ended to go save his friends! Wiz: And please note, this is not the same as Luke vs Darth Vader. People don't get this battle because Vader already fought Luke. Well, not only is Anakin a different fighter overall... but Darth Vader was holding back, testing Luke's skills. But he got himself killed when he mentioned Leia. However, Anakin wouldn't test Luke, and he knows nothing to enrage Luke either. Boomstick: All in all, Anakin obliterated Luke in experience! Luke DID train with Obi-Wan and Yoda for... a few hours each, but Anakin has literally been fighting since he was 8 up until he was about 30! Wiz: Anakin could break Luke's defenses with his overwhelming offense, and has a stronger connection to the Force because not only does he have more experience, but more Jedi were around in his time. Boomstick: The victor was clear! Even though Luke had Force Choke and can use if with ease, Anakin can also use it, cancelling Luke's out! Hell, he's the Chosen One for a reason! We knew he hated sand, but proven in the fight against Luke, we know that Anakin is a Force to be reckoned with! Wiz: The winner is, Anakin Skywalker. Who do you want to win? Anakin Skywalker Luke Skywalker Both are cool Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword Duel Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles